Thales Leites vs. Matt Horwich
The fight was for the Powerhouse promotions middleweight title or something. It was the first time Thales Leites had been submitted. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Horwich blocked a high kick, dropped from aleg kick, Leites stuffed a single to the clinch. Horwich defended a throw. Horwich stuffed a single and they broke. Leites landed an uppercut and a left hook and a body kick. He ate one. He landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. They clinched. Four minutes. Horwich defended a trip. Leites tossed Horwich with a double and stood over him. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Leites landed a body shot. Leites settled into half-guard. Three minutes. Leites passed veryyyy slowly to side control. They stood to the clinch. Leites rolled back to side control with two thirty-five. Leites landed a right hand. Leites kneed the body as they stood. Two fifteen as they broke. Leites blocked a body kick and dropped Horwich with a leg kick. They stood with two minutes. Leites pulled half-guard working for an omoplata. One thirty-five. Horwich defended and had the back with both hooks nicely. One fifteen. 'Figure four! Anaconda!' One minute. Leites turned out. He turned to half-guard. Thirty-five. Horwich stood to the clinch. They broke. Leites landed a right. Horwich got a double to half-guard with fifteen. Leites went for another omoplata. The first round ended. The second round began. Leites landed a leg kick and an inside kick. They clinched. Bas is verbally sucking Horwich's cock. Leites pulled guard. Four twenty-five. Leites stood to the clinch. They broke. Four fifteen. They clinched. Four minutes. Horwich landed some palms to the ear. Leites had the standing back. Leites dragged him to half-guard. Leites worked for an arm-triangle. Three thirty-five left. Leites passed to side control and then mount. Three fifteen. Horwich regained half-guard. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Horwich elbowed from the bottom. Leites stood. He kicked the leg and again. Two fifteen as Leites defended a leglock. Horwich turned to guard. He passed to half-guard. Horwich elbowed. Two minutes. He elbowed. Leites swept on top to guard. Horwich elbowed from the bottom and again. Leites passed to half-guard. One thirty-five. They stood and broke. They clinched. Leites kneed the body. One fifteen. They broke. Leites tried for a flying knee and tripped. One minute as Horwich followed to half-guard. Horwich landed a right and a leftt. He stood. He came down to guard again. Horwich defended a triangle. He had side control with thirty-five. Leites regained guard. Horwich elbowed. Fifteen. Horwich landed a left hand. The second round ended. The third round began. Leites landed a leg kick. He blocked a high kick. Horwich kneed the body. Leites stuffed a single to the clinch. Four twenty-five. Leites kneed the body. Four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. Horwich palm-striked three times. Leites had the standing back, tripped to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Half-guard. Three fifteen. Side control. Three minutes. Back to half-guard. He had the back with no hooks. Leites had an arm triangle with mount. Two thirty-five. Leites went to side control trying for it. Two fifteen. Back to mount. Side control. Two minutes. Mount. He let it go with one forty-five. Horwich regained guard. One thirty-five. Leites defended an omoplata. One fifteen left now. One minute. Leites had the back. Guard. Half-guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The third round ended there. The fourth round began. They clinched. They broke. Leites landed a leg kick and another. Horwich had the standing back. He put Leites down and had both hooks. He had the choke in tight. It was in tight now and Leites tapped.